I HATE U
by Ai Cute
Summary: Kaktus. Seperti itulah sejarah hidup SasufemNaru. Caci maki, saling bertukar deathglear dan beradu tinju, mewarnai hidup keduanya. Tak ada kata damai untuk keduanya. Tapi mereka akhirnya setuju, melakukan gencatan senjata sementara waktu. Kini saatnya Sasuke membalas surat cinta Naruto, musuh abadinya. SasufemNaru, One shoot. Sekuel Cinta Seindah Kaktus.


I HATE U

Summary : Kaktus. Seperti itulah sejarah hidup SasufemNaru. Caci maki, saling bertukar deathglear dan beradu tinju, mewarnai hidup keduanya. Tak ada kata damai untuk keduanya. Tapi mereka akhirnya setuju, melakukan gencatan senjata sementara waktu. Kini saatnya Sasuke membalas surat cinta Naruto, musuh abadinya. SasufemNaru, One shoot. Sekuel Cinta Seindah Kaktus.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FemNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Jadi jangan minta next chapter.

Pair : O

Author Note :

Sebenarnya ide fic ini bukan murni milik Ai. Ai terinspirasi dari membaca fic di fandom Harry Potter. Begitu mengesankan. Jadi Ai pun bertekat membuat one shoot. Tak ada niat melanjutkan. Capek soalnya.

Bikin multichapter itu menguras energi dan emosi. Dan lagi nggak jamin mood Ai bakal terjaga hingga akhir. Makanya utang Ai banyak, updatenya telat mulu. Ai kehilangan feelnya. Untung kebanyakan fic Ai udah mau tamat. Jadi nggak terlalu repot juga.

Tapi karena banyak atensinya, jadi Ai bikin sekuelnya. Deh. Ini khusus untuk reader yang sengaja meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfavorit. Thanks.

Ps : Sebelum baca, lihat warning. Pairing SasufemNaru. Jangan tertipu ya.

Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Seumur hidupnya selama 11 tahun ralat 10 tahun setengah sekolah, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun, saling bertatap muka dengan Naruto, tanpa saling mengutuk dan saling mencekik satu sama lain. Selama itu pula, Sasuke terus berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat gadis itu kesal dengan sikapnya. Entah mengapa, ajang membuat Naruto kesal menjadi hiburan favoritnya, semenjak mereka memproklamirkan diri sebagai musuh?

Ia tahu Naruto tak pernah melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan padanya. Tapi melihatnya berjalan tanpa alis mata yang berkerut, iris safirnya yang berkilat marah, atau nafas yang tak beraturan menahan amarah, membuat gatal tangan dan mulut Sasuke untuk menjahilinya. Salahkan saja sifat arogan Uchiha yang mengalir deras dalam darahnya.

Lucunya, meski sudah terkenal sebagai sepasang musuh abadi, mereka masih saja dise-kelaskan, dise-bangkukan, dan disatu-kelompokkan di semua tugas sekolah. Entah orang gila mana itu yang mengaturnya. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk..." Seorang kakek berambut putih panjang dikuncir jadi satu, dengan wajah mesum terbatuk-batuk, merasa tersindir. Rupanya pelakunya itu Jiraya, sang Kepsek pelakunya. "Buat inspirasi novelku." Katanya memberi alasan konyol.

Untungnya mereka tak pernah gagal menyelesaikan tugas kelompok itu. Tentu saja setelah melewati berbagai adegan adu mulut, beberapa sikutan dan injakan kaki, tugas itu terselesaikan dengan sempurna. Sungguh mengejutkan banyak orang. Di luar ekspektasi banyak pihak.

Tapi Sasuke tak mau berkomentar. Ia malah bersyukur. Setidaknya hari-harinya tak lagi membosankan dengan kehadiran si pirang idiot di sampingnya itu. Dipastikan hidupnya akan lebih hidup dan variatif. Daripada ngeliatin muka ngantuknya Shika, atau muka malasnya Utakata atau yang lebih parah muka temboknya Gaara dan Neji, jelas Naruto lebih unggul.

Kini diluar dugaan keduanya bertukar surat, tepatnya surat cinta. LUAR BIASA. Dari musuh kini bertukar surat cinta. Meski ini bukan surat cinta betulan, alias surat cinta abal yang dipaksakan Kakashi–sensei-sialan. Yup ini masih tugas sekolah juga, sobat.

Jadi jangan ngarep ada kisah romantis yang terlahir dari keduanya. Jangan ngelihat dua orang itu dengan mata love-love mengharapkan keduanya menjelma jadi sepasang kekasih. Hell, no. Keduanya jelas bukan penganut madzab Batas-Cinta-dan-Benci-itu-tipis. Keduanya itu sepakat menganut madzab Sekali-Benci-Selamanya-Tetap-Benci.

Sasuke dengan malas membalas surat cinta Naruto. Hari ini deadlinenya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya kalo tak ingin diberi nilai NOL besar oleh Kakashi. Ia menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih dengan kata-kata sederhana. Ia khawatir si pirang idiot itu tak bisa menerjemahkannya.

...*****...

Dan entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi di dirinya kali ini, sekarang Sasuke-Naruto saling berdiam diri satu sama lain. Tak ada perang kata-kata, saling melempar deathglear, apalagi baku hantam. Mereka hanya berdiri diam membisu di taman. Berdua saja di tempat yang sangat romantis nan sepi.

PERFECT

"Bisakah kau tidak melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu, Teme?" desis Naruto sambil mengetukkan kakinya tak sabaran.

Hah, bahkan tatapan saja membuatnya kesal. Sasuke memberi selamat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memang luar biasa hebat dan sempurna. Pantas ia ditasbihkan sebagai 'Perfect Bad Boy' paling fenomenal di tahun pertama dan kedua di KHS. Dan Sasuke bangga dengan gelarnya itu. Itachi-si-prodigy-Uchiha saja, meski jungkir balik, belum tentu bisa mendapatkannya.

"Ck, bukannya kau yang mengajakku bicara di sini? Kenapa malah diam? Atau jangan-jangan..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, menyapu seluruh tubuh Naruto, dengan pandangan menilai. " Kau terpesona dengan ketampananku?" lanjut Sasuke narsis.

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha." Sergah Naruto. Tak lupa melemparkan tatapan mematikan untuk Sasuke.

Kalo tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saat ini kepala Sasuke sudah bolong. Sayangnya tatapan itu tak berefek apapun padanya. Ingat, dia itu seorang Uchiha. Dan yang namanya Uchiha itu, terkenal paling ahli dalam hal deathglear. Naruto sih bukan lawan yang sebanding.

"Apa maumu? Lekas katakan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk-MU."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, lelah. Tangannya terkepal, mengekang gejolak emosi yang mau meluap. Dalam hati, ia melayangkan sumpah serapah dan janji untuk mencekik Kiba, sang sahabat yang memberinya usul ini. Apapun usul Kiba memang tak pernah brilian. Dan yang ini yang terburuk.

'Bicara dengan Uchiha? Huh. Itu mengerikan.' Pikirnya. Tak ada ceritanya berbicara dengan makhluk penjelmaan Lucifer di depannya ini. Tapi, ia juga sadar. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Masa depannya dalam genggaman orang sialan yang dengan senang hati akan dicekiknya itu.

"Mana surat balasannya?" tanya Naruto lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, tapi tak begitu kentara. Hanya berupa gerakan samar kok. "Untuk apa?"

"Kakashi sensei bilang kalo aku harus meminta surat balasanmu dan membuat laporannya. Besok dikumpulkan."

"Kau bohong."

Naruto mengetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai, gusar. Nafasnya bergerak tak beraturan. Bibirnya mengatup kaku "Untuk apa aku berbohong?" semburnya akhirnya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasuke, mengabaikan perkataan Naruto.

"Bagian mananya yang kau anggap bercanda?" dengus Naruto.

Sasuke mempercayai gadis itu. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhannya. Tak ada makna bercanda yang tersirat dalam tiap kata gadis-tak-punya-sense-humor di depannya ini. Meski beberapa kali waktu, ia pernah mendengar gadis itu bercanda dengan dayang-dayang setianya.

Dan harus ia akui kalo humornya begitu garing. Tak terdengar lucu sedikitpun di telinganya. Atau mungkin selera humornya berbeda dengannya, ya? Ah, perduli amat dengannya, bukan urusannya ini. Ia masih punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dipikirkan dibandingkan selera humor musuhnya.

"Ini." kata Sasuke seraya menjulurkan amplop biru dongker yang baru ia isi dengan selembar kertas. "Ada lagi?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto, dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Dasar tak tahu diri! Ia kan bisa mengucapkan setidaknya 'Terima kasih' padaku, bukannya melenggang seenaknya.' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Tunggu seperti ia mendengar kata-kata sakral miliknya yang dibajak si dobe itu. "Hei, itu kosa kataku. Jangan seenaknya mencomotnya! Itu pelanggaran hak cipta, tahu." Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang belum jauh pergi dan mendapat balasan dengusan balik.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kali ini senyumnya tulus bukan senyum basa -basi apalagi seringai. Naruto memang luar biasa. Dia selalu bisa menghibur Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan di saat ia sangat terpuruk seperti ini. Beban pikiran yang menggelayutinya kini menguap. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke selalu betah mengusili gadis itu.

...*****...

Naruto menerima surat balasan Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Ia sama sekali nggak senang, meski belum membaca isinya. 'Paling juga sindiran dan cemoohan.' Batinnya sinis. Kalo bukan karena Kakashi sensei, pasti surat itu sudah jadi serpihan kecil, alih-alih hanya meremas amplopnya saja.

APALAGI SIH YANG DITUNGGU? LANGSUNG SOBEK AJA!

NGGAK BISA. Masih ada lagi tugas lanjutan dalam materi menulis dan membalas surat cinta. Mereka harus membuat tulisan soal kedua surat itu secara utuh. Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa bergumam "Kurang kerjaan" dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak bisa protes soalnya.

Malamnya, Naruto menyobek kasar amplop dongker itu. Ia membaca surat balasan surat cintanya dengan malas-malasan. 'Bagus juga tulisannya. Rapi untuk ukuran cowok.' Batinnya melihat deretan huruf yang berbaris rapi.

**Dear, Bungsu Namikaze-san**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dasar tak kreatif. Bisanya niru orang." Gerutunya. Ia ingat. Dalam suratnya ia juga menulis Dear, Bungsu Uchiha-kun, alih-alih Sasuke Uchiha. Sengaja memang. Biar lebih menegaskan kalo mereka memang tak ada hubungan apapun selain permusuhan.

Naruto melanjutkan kembali bacanya. Ia siap sedia melayangkan sumpah serapah atau mencincang-cincang Sasuke dalam laporannya nanti, jika ia menemukan satu saja cacian yang dialamatkan padanya. Ia menunggu dengan hati penuh harap si rival kepeleset tangannya dan itu akan membuat nilai Sasuke jongkok.

**Dear, Bungsu Namikaze-san**

**Benar kita adalah kaktus. Aku tak memungkirinya. Tapi kaktus bisa juga berbunga indah. Aku tak tahu akan berkembang ke mana hubungan yang kita rajut ini.**

"Hei, kapan aku merajut hubungan denganmu?" bentak Naruto tak masuk akal seolah si empu penulis surat ada di depannya. Bibirnya bergumam melantunkan geraman dan kata-kata makian. Ia kembali melanjutkan membaca, menyadari tak ada gunanya menggeram marah. Tak ada orangnya ini.

**Suatu saat mungkin saja kaktus kita akan berbunga. Atau mungkin tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi ku harap saat itu tiba, kita bisa duduk berdua, minum teh, sambil menikmati lembayung senja.**

**TTD Sasuke-si-kepala-burung-merak**

'Ajakan minum teh? Maksudnya?' gumamnya, menganalisis. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Asli ia bingung. Apa maksud surat balasan Sasuke ini? Ia mau gencatan senjata dengannya atau bagaimana? Apa mungkin ia sudah lelah dan merasa tua?

Agak sedikit mengecewakan, memang. Ia tak menduga kalo Sasuke akan mengibarkan bendera putih padanya. Soalnya kan Sasuke yang memulai permusuhan mereka. Dia yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Naruto. Kenapa sekarang ia malah ingin berdamai?

Dan lagi apa-apaan dengan 'Si-kepala-burung-merak' di belakang nama Uchiha ini? Itu kan olok-olokkan yang Naruto persembahkan untuk si arogan bin angkuh itu. Merak itu binatang yang angkuh dan bergaya ala bangsawan, persis seperti Sasuke.

'Niat nggak sih, ngajak damainya?' Dumel Naruto dalam hati.

Ia merapikan kertas berisi surat cinta dan balasan surat cinta itu dalam satu tempat. Bedanya yang satu asli dan satunya lagi kopian. Itu sebagai lampiran untuk laporannya nanti. Ia menjepitnya dengan klip kertas sementara waktu, sebelum dijilid.

Kini tugasnya membuat laporan seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi sensei. Kali ini ia tak mengalami kesulitan seperti tugas pertamanya. Ia menggoreskan beberapa kata pilihan yang paling formal dan kaku untuk laporannya nanti.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan...

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga bikin sekuel 'Cinta Seindah Kaktus'. Maaf jika ada reader yang keberatan karena SasufemNaru tidak jadian. Emang bukan kisah romantis kok. Dan tidak selamanya sebuah permusuhan akan berakhir dengan percintaan romantis. Mungkin sebuah perdamaian bagus juga. Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Ai yang lain. Terakhir jangan lupa mohon reviewnya, please.


End file.
